


The Great Jasper x Reader Oneshot Extravaganza

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Non con in chapter six, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: This is a collection of Jasper one shots. Feel free to request one, and you may see it here! If you want, you can send asks and requests to @calveener on Tumblr. I'm sure he'd love them. I should know...





	1. Dom!Jasper x male!reader

You were just an innocent human who's minding his own business getting some McDonalds. You nosh on fries and check your phone. No texts. You know you're lonely, why did your phone have to rub it in? You eat some chicken nuggets and check Twitter. Maybe if you didn't have so much anxiety, you'd find someone. The rest of the meal is rather boring, and you pack up. You exit the back door, and walk all the way to Hobby Lobby to window shop.  
After that, you walk over to Hardee's for that WiFi.

"Damn!" Someone whistles. You are utterly confused. You look around to see if there was anyone else. 

"Did someone just cat call me?" You whisper. You can't believe it.

"Over here!" the voice yells. You back away. 

"Let's get the hell away from here." You think. You walk back to hobby lobby, but the street is crowded, and you see someone walking over to you. Just your luck. 

"Shit." You whisper.

"Hey sexy." She grabs your wrist. She was massive. Like, 8 feet tall. You widen your eyes. Was that a gemstone on her nose?

"Who are you?!" You almost scream. She ignores you and takes you in her arms. She gets in her (giant) car and  drives for what seems like forever, until she stops at an empty house. You want to go home. This house is eerily nice. This woman takes you to the bedroom, and drops you on the bed. She gets on the bed and sits on it with her legs spread. The large woman made the king sized bed look like a twin. You gulp.

"Come here and take care of me." You look up at her. She was hot. But you would never admit that. You are scared shitless of her. 

"Fuck." You think.

"Are you gonna cooperate? Or will I have to force you over here?" She pats the bed. You freeze. You notice that she had peculiarly orange skin with red stripes mismatched on her face and arms, and fluffy, white hair. And her body was your perfect type, but that's besides the point. 

"What's wrong, little man? You scared of pleasing a lady?" She grabs your shirt and pulls you over to her. Shit. You feel yourself harden a bit. This wasn't the time! Or, was it?

"No!" You squeak. The woman just laughs.

"Name's Jasper, by the way." She puts her hand on your thigh. Dangerously close. Your erection grows more.

"Nice to know I'm turning you on." Jasper smiles animalistically at you.

"Y- You're not!" You're having a hard time speaking.

"I'm not?" Jasper takes her shirt off. You cross your legs to hide your now fully erect dick.

"This isn't working for you baby?" Jasper unhooks her bra. Oh god. You almost come from the sight. You know you're blushing. You hate it. 

"You wanna give them a suck?" Jasper licks her lips. You don't want to show her how hard you are. But you guess it's inevitable at this point. You start sucking on one of her breasts. They sure are huge. You have to prop it up to suck on her. Jasper moans above you.

"That's it little man, keep sucking." Jasper says breathily. You switch to the other one.

"Oh, that one is nice and sensitive." Jasper moans and eggs you on. God, this was so hot. You start to touch yourself.

"Is my baby touching himself?" Busted.

"I thought you knew better than that! I wish I had a chastity belt to keep you in your place..."

"Jasper... Can you p-please touch me?" You start to get desperate. 

"Oh baby... Ladies first." Jasper takes her leggings off. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She was absolutely dripping.

"I just knew you'd love this. I want you to eat my pussy like you mean it, alright?" Her pussy was big and sopping wet. You lick your lips. You actually had never done this before. You stare at it in awe. It was about the length of the palm of your hand. But her scent was intoxicating. You go up to it and lick up and down, dipping your tongue in and out. You lick around the inside before sucking on her clit. Jasper moans a couple times. That pushes you to work harder. You feel your shorts being pulled down. You take your mouth off and help her out. Good, cause it hurt. 

 

"Such a nice cock. I would love to suck it after you get done with me." Jasper shamelessly stares at you. It's really hard to contain yourself. You continue to eat her out. You feel one of her hands grab your head and push you closer. You can only imagine what she looks like up there. You tap on her thigh, signaling that you need to breathe. Jasper grabs your hair and pulls you up. You struggle for air. Jasper kisses you and guides your hand back down. She moves you so that you are sitting on her thigh. She touches you up and down, with the pads of her thumbs grazing over your nipples. It's all too much for you, as you moan and come all over her thigh. Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. Jasper stops touching you and looks at you in shock. 

"Did you just come before me?" She is not happy. You look away in shame.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" You say honestly. Jasper uses your shirt to clean her leg up. You cringe. That was your only shirt until you got back home.

"You hurt my feelings, baby boy." Jasper makes a pouty face. 

" I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." You say, humiliated. 

"Well, baby boys that can't control themselves deserve a good spanking." She flips you over with her strong arms. You get turned on again.

"I'm going to do 10, alright? If you hurt my feelings again, I'll make it 20. Got it?" Jasper kneads your ass with her hand.

"On your knees." Jasper looks at you. You moan at her dominant tone. You do as you're told. Jasper smacks you with a loud slap. 

"Make sure you count. And thank me! I'm doing this for you, baby." Jasper chuckles. She knew she was embarrassing you. She relished in it. She smacks you again. 

"Mm, two! T-thank you." You strain to say the last phrase. You can practically feel Jasper's shit eating grin. She rubs where she just spanked you.  Not long after, she spanks you again.

Three! Thank you!"  You moan. How humiliating. You just want her to touch you. Give you a better release. But you have to go through this first.  Seven more.  
"Tell me how much you love this!" Jasper smacks you harder. Ouch. 

"Ah, I do love it! Thank you!" You moan louder. Fuck. You were hurt, but so turned on. Jasper smacks you with the same intensity as the last one.  
"Five! Thank you!" You scream. Jasper rubs you. 

The rest of the spanking is little more than a blur. You are left sore and aching, in more places than one. Jasper sits on the bed again. You crawl on her, both of you dripping. She kisses you with unabashed passion and desperation. You return the favor, reaching down to finger her, playing with her clit to tease her. She pulls you closer in response. She licks your lips and you open your mouth eagerly. You work your hand deeper inside, liking how soft and slippery she was inside. She was large, so your hand slipped inside easily. Jasper was moaning into your mouth. Liking the sound, you thrust your hand faster, causing Jasper's moans to become more frequent and more high pitched. She was getting close. You angle your hand up so it presses on her g-spot. Jasper takes her mouth off of you to breathe.  
"Yeah baby! Just like that! Make me cum!" You can feel her clench around your hand. You suck on one of her nipples as she reaches her orgasm. She's a shaking, quivering mess, and you slow your rhythm down before taking your hand out completely. You lick one of your fingers. She tasted pretty good. You hope you get used to that.

"Time for your fun baby boy." Jasper looks absolutely blissed out. Beautiful. She slides her mouth onto your cock, her tongue pushing on the underside. It was hot, wet, and just perfect. You wish you could take a picture of her like this. Her mouth makes you look a lot smaller than you really are. She has no trouble fitting all of you into her mouth. You let out some rather obscene moans as she face fucks you. You hold onto her soft hair.  
"Jasper, I won't be much longer." You know this is quick, but you've waited so, so long for this. She holds your waist as she bobs up and down, making you release into her mouth. She swallows all of it like a pro. She takes her mouth off of you, and gives you a little peck.  
"That was fun." You smile and yawn.

"Good, cause I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon." Jasper says. She cuddles you as you fall asleep.


	2. Jasper X female!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by WolfyGirl. Enjoy!

You were on the beach, enjoying the cool summer night. There was no one around, just as you like it. You dig your toes into the sand, sitting on your towel. You enjoy this so much, you wish you could do it more. But classes get to you. You see someone in the distance, swimming. You wonder why the hell someone was out that far, this late. You look at the time and pack up. Then you see that the swimmer was coming towards you.  You briskly walk away, not wanting this person near you. You're almost at the city when you see a massive shadow. You turn around. Someone is staring at you, soaking wet. She dwarfed your nearly five feet. She didn't look like anything from this planet. She has glowing yellow eyes, white hair, and orange striped skin. She must be one of the Gems that the news warn you about.

"Well hello there, human." She all but growls with a big smile on her face. You are terrified. She looks like she could kill you with her bare hands. You look at her like a deer in headlights. 

"What's wrong?" She says tauntingly. You back up. She just laughs.

"Bring me to your place." She purrs. That's when you realize how stunning she is. She's large, muscular, and dominant. Just like you like. You melt a bit. But, you took public transportation to get here. 

"My house is really far from here, and I don't have a car." You say, embarrassed. The woman isn't phased.

"It's okay, Mommy Jasper will find us a place." Wait, what?! Was she serious?! Well, at least you know her name. But was this "mommy" thing a kink or something? You aren't sure how you feel about this. You follow Jasper around until you get to a rather nice hotel. The most expensive one in the city, in fact. She goes in and berates the poor owner until he comp's a room for you.  You say sorry and give him a twenty. 

Apparently you are on the sixth floor. You want to take the stairs, but Jasper insists that the both of you take the elevator. You barely fit with her in it, despite it being a large elevator. She doesn't stop staring at you the whole time. You feel a bit uncomfortable. When you get to the sixth floor, you're relieved, but also nervous about what this alien lady will do to you. The room is only a few doors down, much to your chagrin. You open the door and go inside. This must have been a $500 room! It's beautiful and spacious, with... Only one bed. Jasper gets on the bed first.

"Mommy's had such a rough day..." Jasper looks at you with a smirk on her face. "Would you like to help me relax, baby girl?" She pulls her shirt up a bit. You gulp. 

"I know you want me, baby girl." Jasper takes her shirt off completely. You know what she's trying to do. You need an escape.   
"You have fun there," you put your stuff down. "But I'm gonna take a shower." You walk to the bathroom. 

"Let Mommy help you." Shit. Jasper gets up and gropes your ass as you enter the bathroom. You can't help but notice the many arrays of soaps and shampoo on the counter. Jasper quickly diverts your attention.

"You and Mommy are going to get nice and wet." She emphasizes the last word. You feel yourself getting warm. You turn the water on to a pretty bearable setting. Now... You guess you have to take your clothes off. Jasper makes sure you see her take her yoga pants off.

"Momma's got a nice surprise for you when you get in the shower." She coaxes you in. She gets in after you, surprisingly the shower fits both of you. She wastes no time, running her hands up and down your body. You're quite enjoying the combination of warm water and Jasper touching you. It's relaxing. 

"Mommy wants you to touch her too." Jasper says breathily. Oh. You didn't realize how hot that actually is. You feel around her stomach, since it's the easiest for your small stature to reach. Its soft, but you can feel the strength she has, probably from fighting so much. You move up to her breasts, feeling the weight in your hands. Jasper sneaks a finger inside of you, causing you to squeak and squeeze her tits rather hard. Jasper moans and smiles at you. She must have liked that. She holds you up with only one hand. Wow. Pretty strong. She puts her finger deeper and deeper, filling you up. You feel overwhelmed by the pleasure and get closer to Jasper. She thrusts a bit faster. You bite your lip, not wanting this to end. But it does, and it does rather abruptly. You look up at Jasper, and she grins devilishly. You hear a noise, a wooshing sound. Then you feel something teasing your entrance. You look down. A pink strap on. Jasper just materialized a strap on! You are in shock.

"Mommy's glad you like her surprise baby girl." Jasper continues to tease you, lightly rubbing you while groping you. It's agonizingly slow, and you just want her to ram it in you. She looks at you as she finally pushes it in. You feel it hitting every spot, and you moan quite loudly. 

"This is gonna feel good for Mommy too. It's got a part inside her. Gonna rub against her clit too." Jasper licks her lips. That's pretty hot. She slowly thrusts in and out, making sure you feel every inch. She moans first, then you. You close your eyes and let the feeling take over you. Jasper holds you as she quickens the pace. You feel her hand take yours, and she coaxes you to touch her again. You do so, massaging her everywhere you could. You take your other hand and pull on one of her nipples. She seems to love it.

"You know just what Mommy likes, don't you?" Jasper somehow gets closer to you, thrusting faster still. You bite your lip.

"No no baby girl, Momma wants to hear you." Jasper says breathily. You groan as she ruts in your special spot. She does this again and again, making noises practically fall out of you. 

"Please, I'm gonna-" You moan.

"Mommy's gonna come too. You're making me feel so good!" Jasper's thrusts get more erratic as she reaches her orgasm. You look her straight in the eyes. The sight of her coming undone makes you go over the edge, hard and fast. Jasper slows down her thrusts and soon pulls out. The strap on magically disappears. 

"Wow..." You feel weak.

"That was great." Jasper smiles at you. You both clean off and lay on the bed.

"We have to meet up again. This time to actually get to know you. How about tomorrow, we go out to eat or something?" You offer. 

"Sure thing, baby girl. I'd love that." Jasper says. She spoons you as you fall asleep in her arms.


	3. Mommy!Jasper x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know no one asked for this but take it for now

It's 3 am. You must be lonely. Stress keep you up many a night, homework and financial issues making the biggest impact. You are dicking around on random sites. YouTube, Tumblr, the usual. In your early morning stupor, however, you click on Craigslist. You don't want anything from it, but you're curious as to what other people want. A lot of people want the same thing, a quick fuck, to play out their fantasies. You grow bored of the repetition, until one ad catches your eye.

"Mommy looking for baby girl to nurse and love" the ad says. Revolting. You change the tab to Microsoft Word to continue writing a story you were working on before. Now you are enjoying yourself. But you can't stop thinking about that ad. It awakens some desires you have been hiding for a long time. To be loved like that, to be cared for. You crave it. You click back to Craigslist and open the ad. There's a picture of "Mommy", and she sure is beautiful. Long white hair, huge breasts, her lips were to die for, and what looked like vitiligo striped her body. It only added to her appeal. 

"If you want to message me, use the subject line baby with a picture of yourself! Xx" You lick your lips. You don't know if you should message her. This is weird, right? You shouldn't want that. Despite your half assed attempt at trying to diverge your attention, you decide to message her. You find the perfect picture on your tumblr, follow her instructions, and after a few minutes, you finally press send. What the fuck did you just do? You groan. You think you'll take a shower and try to sleep.

You wake up at 12 pm. You stand up to stretch and check. You have a few emails, messages from your parents, and Facebook notifications. You open the emails first. The usual spam, except... She messaged you. You put your phone down for a minute to catch your breath. Then you open it.

"Hello babygirl! Do you want to meet me at panera at 3? Mommy would love to get to know a beautiful girl like you!" The message reads. You say "sure, ill see you then :)" You smile. You are actually quite excited to meet her. She's beautiful, and she seems very sweet. But you can't get over the "mommy" thing, even though you know it turns you on. But you're too proud to admit it. You go to take a shower and get all dolled up to prepare for this meeting. You opt for a pastel pink t shirt and a black skirt that goes right up to your knees. You decide to wear a bra today, you're too small to need one, but just in case, you wear one anyway. By now, it's 2:30. Panera isn't too far from your house, so you put on a bit of makeup and you're out the door. You start your car and play some Arctic Monkeys to calm down. You wish you had eaten beforehand, this would be a whole lot easier.

You're singing the chorus of Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? when you turn in to Panera. You take a deep breath and walk in. You warily look around. It doesn't look like she's here yet. You order a steak and white cheddar sandwich, mac and cheese, and a frozen mocha drink. God, this place is expensive. You sit down until your food arrives, which surprisingly doesn't take that long. When you get it you sit back down and you see her walk in. She's a lot taller than you expected, maybe about 6'0". She has a black shirt that doesn't do a good job of holding everything together, and very tiny jean shorts. You gulp. She sees you and waves. You meekly wave back and start eating your sandwich.  
After she orders, she sits in front of you.

"Well hello there! My name's Jasper. What's yours?" She smiles warmly. You try not to look at her shirt.

"I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you." You smile back.

"First time?" Jasper asks you. You blush.

"Well, yeah, I kinda knew I wanted this for a while I guess, but I never pursued it." You embarrass yourself.

"Don't be nervous. You'll love it. I've been doing this for a long time. By the way, you look fantastic." Jasper smirks.

"Thank you, you look great as well." You smile. She really does look great. Hot, but you don't say that part.

"Oh baby, my food is here. Hold on." Jasper gets her food and sits down. 

"Back." Jasper sits down with a huge tray of food. She then takes two pills out of her bag and swallows them.

"Increases milk production." Jasper looks at you knowingly. You get wide eyed. She just laughs and eats her sandwich.

"You're such a newbie. I love it. Mommy loves new baby girls." She says casually. You blush and take a bite of your sandwich. There's also a wet spot growing in your panties. Great. You shift so your legs cross together. Jasper just chuckles.  
You both finish and clean up. You get your bag and are ready to leave.

"Follow me to my place." Jasper whispers in your ear. You nod and you both get into your respective cars. It's quite simple to get to Jasper's place, she doesn't live that far away. She has a modestly sized cream colored house. It looks very cared for. You wish your apartment looks like this. Jasper gets out of the car first. You follow suit. The inside of her house looks just as nice.

"Now, Mommy knows why you're really here." Jasper sits on the couch and takes her black shirt off. She has a black bra that shows off her massive breasts. You once again try not to stare.

"You can stare at my big tits, baby. Mommy knows you want to." Jasper opens a flap in her bra to show you one of them. She plays with it, grabbing it, rolling her nipple in her finger.

"Come here baby girl." Jasper coos. You sit next to her. She takes her bra off and her large breasts spill out across her chest. You blush.

"Feel them. They're nice and soft, but full of milk for my baby girl. Go ahead, suck on one." Jasper smiles and plays with your hair. You reach a shaky hand over and hold one of them. It's warm and heavy, with a little bit of milk dripping out. It's rather erotic. Jasper smiles. You find the confidence to put your tongue on one of her hardening nipples. Jasper gives a sigh of pleasure. You wrap your mouth on it and start sucking, not too hard. A little milk dribbles out. It tastes sweet, like the leftover milk after you finish your cereal. You immediately crave more. Jasper moves you so that your head is on her lap. You suck harder, and you're rewarded with more milk. You moan a bit.

"You're so good at this baby. So good." Jasper rubs your panties as she speaks to you. You moan a bit louder. Jasper moans as well.

"Here, give her a rest. Start the other one baby. Mommy's gonna make you feel really good, just like you're doing to me. You love being Momma's baby girl, don't you?" Jasper takes your panties off with only one hand. You are a bit impressed. You nod and lick the other nipple. Jasper slides the tip of her finger inside of you, moving it in circles. It hits every spot. You suck harder, enjoying the flow of milk and the beautiful woman fingering you. She slides her finger in deeper. You close your eyes and take it in.

"Mommy didn't even need lube, you're so wet." Jasper sneaks another finger in. You gasp. Jasper plays with your hair.

"Hey, look at me baby." Jasper smiles. You take her nipple out of your mouth and look at her. Then she kisses you, its obvious she's trying to go slow, but there's a hunger behind it. You enjoy the feeling of her soft lips on yours. She moves her fingers faster, and you can feel yourself tense up to get ready to come.

"Hey, I'm, ahh, almost there." You hope she knows what you mean.

"What's my name?" You feel her breath on your lips. Jasper slows down her fingers.

"Jas- oh, Mommy..." You try to push yourself on her fingers.

"Good girl." Jasper rewards you with speeding up. You grab one of her breasts for stability. It leaks milk on the both of you, but none of you seem to care. In fact, you enjoy it.

"Mommy, please..." You moan. Jasper smirks and pumps her fingers even faster. You can't hold it in and you release all over her hand. When you get too sensitive, she takes her fingers out and makes you lick them. You do eagerly.

"Good job baby girl." Jasper coos as she plays with your hair. "I really like you. You stand out from the rest."

"I like you too. This was fun. Really fun." You say with a smile.

"I'm glad I could be your first with this." Jasper says. "Do you want something to drink?" She gets up and goes to the fridge.

"I already had something." You laugh.

"Very funny baby. I mean like a water or soda. Mommy's all sore!" She laughs with you.

"I'll have a water then. Thank you." You hope you hang out with her more often.


	4. Giantess!Jasper x ambiguously gendered reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is big. Just a quickie I whipped up. No buildup, just pure nasty goodness :)

"Stand. Now." You somehow found yourself standing in front of possibly the largest woman you've ever seen. She's some sort of alien, with massive white hair and bright orange skin. She has huge muscles, she must be a fighter. She also said her name is Jasper. Interesting.

"Show this big girl a good time, alright?" Jasper grabs a huge fistful of your hair and shoves your face into her pussy. It's large, a little longer than your hand, and a lot more swollen and wet. You lick the soft folds hungrily.

"What a tiny little tongue you have. Such a good pet you are, little human." Jasper pushes harder on your face. You try to get more of her in your mouth, focusing on her clit. She seems to be enjoying it, she's moaning more often now. You suck on her hardened clit like it's a cock, licking the underside before taking it in your mouth. Jasper's very responsive to that.

"Ohhhhh yes, yes, suck it harder..." Jasper's thighs tense up, signaling that she's close. You slip two fingers inside her to tease her a bit. Jasper really moans at that. You love it.

 "More, more, come on pet." Jasper uses her hand to fuck yours into her sopping cunt. You smile and fuck her as hard as you can. You can feel Jasper's orgasm pulse through her and run down your arm. You take your hand out and lick your fingers. She picks you up with one hand and kisses you.

"Good job, little human. Maybe it's my turn to please you..."


	5. Dom!Reader x submissive!jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by SomeGirlWithaKeyboard. Sorry this took so long, I had to think of which plot I was gonna use.

You're waiting at the bus stop, messing around on your phone. Just the usual things, teen moms gushing about their children and ranting about public breastfeeding, cringe inducing weeaboos, the lot. You don't know why you friended these people in the first place. To make matters worse, the bus is 15 minutes late. You just want to get home and forget about work. Always taking orders from people, you absolutely hate it. You never liked obeying other people.

The bus chugs along in the distance. You breathe a sigh of relief. Two more hours, then you'll be home. As you get on the bus and pay your fare, you see a tall, muscular woman with big white hair in the corner of your eye. From what you can see, she's sitting alone, and she's pretty cute. You smile and sit next to her.

"Hey!" She smiles at you. Damn, she really is cute.

"Hello. My name is (y/n). What's yours?"

"O-oh, it's Jasper." You can see that Jasper looks a bit nervous.

"Are you feeling alright?" You ask.  
"I- I'm doing great." Jasper looks out the window. For someone that looks like she could kick your ass across the city, she sure is shy. You wonder if she thinks you're cute too. You might have to change your plans of Netflix and take out.

"Don't be scared of me. I don't bite. Only if you want me to." You smirk. Jasper only gets more flustered at your remark. "Heh. You're cute." You check Twitter.

"You think so? I mean, you're cute too... I'm just not the textbook definition of 'cute'..." Jasper rambles. She's blushing, how adorable. You put a hand on her thigh to stop her. It works beautifully.

"You. Are. Cute. And submissive to boot." You wink at her.

"Wait- you can't know about that! I'm not! What else do you know about me?!" Jasper whisper-yells.

"It's practically painted on your face. Like a huge stripe." You squeeze her thigh. It's funny how small your hand looks on it.  Jasper gasps. "Are you available tonight?" You stare at her white shirt. You wish you could throw some water on it, cause you know she's got something nice under there, even if the shirt is baggy.

"I have to... Eat. I haven't eaten today." Jasper spits out.

"I'll make you something. Maybe we'll go to Albertsons on the way to my place. Or Burger King, whatever you want." You know what she's trying to do. You know she's trying to get out of this. But, you can also see that she wants to hang out with you, and that's why you are badgering her about it.

"Wait- I have to..."

"Jasper. You are coming with me. And for me, but that's not until later. Okay?" You snap at her. You aren't mad, you just want to see her submit.

"Okay." Jasper blushes more.

"Good girl." You smile. Your stop is here, so you motion for Jasper to get up. You both get out of the bus and start walking to the downtown area, which is on the way to your place. You didn't realize how tall Jasper actually is. She's a whole head taller than you, and much bigger.

"What a big girl you are." You look at her.

"I get that a lot." Jasper looks back. She seems to be warming up to you.

"So where do you want to go?" You ask.

"Um... You pick."

"I figured you would say that. Burger King it is. I don't feel like making anything." You admit. You walk over to Burger King and observe the menu. You also notice that Jasper garners a few onlookers. That makes you a bit miffed. Jasper doesn't seem to notice, as she's putting her seemingly massive order in. You just get a cheeseburger meal.

***  
You arrive at your apartment, and to be honest you are exhausted. You flop onto the couch, almost forgetting that Jasper is here. Almost.

"Nice place." Jasper sits on the couch across from you. A stark contrast to you.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." You move so now you're cuddling up to your new friend, who is furiously blushing.

"Look at Ms. Blushy up here." You laugh.

"I can't help it!" Jasper looks away. You sit on her.

"Take off your shirt." You order. You don't expect her to submit just yet, but-

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper does as she's told. Impressive. What's also impressive is what's been hiding under that baggy shirt.  She's wearing a white push up bra with some lace on it that really pairs well with her skin tone.  
"She's so pretty..." You think, licking your lips. You run your hands up and down her arms. Jasper looks visibly tense.

"It's okay. It's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I-I want to... I just, I've never done this before." Jasper looks away. You feel a twinge of sympathy for your friend.

"You'll have a great time, don't worry. Relax. And the safeword is 'big dogs'. Just in case." You say as you massage her shoulders. She seems to be relaxing a bit. You smile. You slowly kiss her on those plump, full lips of hers.  
They're just as soft as you expect them to be. You're still massaging her, but now it's a bit lower on her chest. Right above where you want to. Jasper seems to be in somewhat of a blissed out state. You take this opportunity to run your hands down her bra strap and down the side of her breasts, lightly squeezing as you go. Jasper moans very softly.

"You like this?" You ask.

"It's great... But you aren't hard enough." Jasper looks down at you.

"Oh, I know what you want." You smirk. You reach around Jasper to unclasp her bra. Her breasts spill out, almost animatedly. Everything about them is big. Her nipples, her size... It's beautiful. She looks at you with an expression of want with a little bit of nervousness. You rub them slowly, appreciating how warm and full they are in your hands. Then, you give one a nice slap. Jasper moans louder.

"You like that? You like being hit? What a dirty slut you are. Get up, I want all of your clothes off. If you take too long, I'll punish you. You got that, pet?" You get off of her.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper works fast to unbutton her pants, and you're quite impressed.

"Good girl. Now I want you crawling behind me like the little pet you are." You have her follow you to your room. You wish you had a collar to make her use. You're glad your room is a modest size, or else Jasper wouldn't fit. You sit on the bed with Jasper on the floor looking up at you. It's a pretty sight to see.

"I want to see how good your fingers are." You say. Jasper gives you her hand.

"Sit on the bed. It'll be easier that way." You order. Jasper sits next to you.

"Do you want me to put my... Fingers inside?" Jasper says quietly. You nod. She takes your pants and underwear off in one go. This obviously wasn't what she wanted to do, since her face has a look of shock on it. You smile at her inexperience.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Jasper teases a finger at your entrance. You grab her wrist and push her finger all the way in and sigh in pleasure. Jasper slowly works her finger in and out of you.

"That's it, good girl. I'm gonna lay down, you keep doing that, okay?" She takes her finger out and you lean against some pillows. She sits next to you again and teases you, this time with a smile on her face.

"Get on top of me and do that." You tell her. Jasper kneels over you and puts her finger inside you again. You rut up against it. She gasps and thrusts a bit faster in response.

"Put another one in, mmm, you're good at this for your first time..." Jasper's second finger makes your mind blank for a second. She thrusts faster this time, and to be honest you don't think you'll last long at all.

"One more, faster... I'm almost there." Jasper does so, and soon enough you come all over her fingers. She blushes and takes them out.

"Lick your fingers, then I'll give you your reward." Jasper obeys. She seems to like the taste. You get under her and start to lick her. She's quite wet, more than the other partners you had. You could get used to this. Especially since Jasper is so responsive. She's moaning and grinding against your face like it's the last orgasm she's ever going to have. Once you play with her clit with your thumb, she's released her juices all over your face. You get up from under her and smile.  
"Come on, let's take a shower." You get up and Jasper follows you to the bathroom.

"You're such a good girl, I think this will happen more than once." You take off your shirt and start the water.

"I hope so." Jasper smiles.


	6. Yandere!Mommy!Jasper x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****THIS IS A NON CON, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT IN THE COMMENTS.****
> 
> As requested by Heather Strickland. Boy, this was fun to write!

It's a warm sunny day, and you and your friend Jasper are walking down the boardwalk. Jasper insists on holding your hand for some reason.

"Hey, uh, Jasper... My hand is getting hot." You try to pull your hand out from hers. She keeps her grip tight on you, like she owns you. Now, when you had met Jasper, she was the nicest, sweetest girl you could ever imagine. She cared about you, but now it seems like she cares a bit... Too much.

"But Mommy wants to hold your hand! She loves you so much!" She gives you a big smile. Ugh, why did she have to say that in public? This is another thing of hers, she'll call herself "Mommy" when she's with you. Which is a bit unnerving. Especially so when you're in a crowded area. You two aren't even dating, but Jasper thinks so.

"Mommy wants some ice cream, so that's where we're going." Jasper walks over to the ice cream place.

"Would you mind not calling yourself 'mommy'? People are staring..."

"So what? Mommy doesn't care. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

"It makes me uncomfortable. And we aren't dating. It's weird." You tell her. Jasper's expression changes from sickly sweet to quite sour. She digs her nails into your arm.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." Jasper growls. A girl around your age looks at you, fear and worry painted onto her face. You give her a small smile and a thumbs up, hoping she will be satisfied. You feel something warm run down your arm. You touch it and realize you're bleeding.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." You get up. You see the girl go into the bathroom as well. Jasper gets up with you. "Um... I said I'll be back."

"Mommy's coming with you." Jasper holds your hand again.

"Please stop that, you're embarrassing me." You hear a couple people snicker behind you. "I can go by myself." You get up and go to the bathroom, alone. The girl is in there, washing her hands. You wet a paper towel and start to clean off your arm.

"Are you alright? That girl seemed to be hurting you." She looks at you.

"We're friends, but she's crazy for me. She thinks we're an item or something," The girl slips something in your pocket. "I don't want to be with her." You sigh. Jasper comes in the door and promptly pulls you out.

"Who was she?!"

"Calm down, she was worried about me, so she asked if I was okay." 

"We're going straight home." Jasper pulls you out of the store, the same people who were laughing earlier now a bit afraid.

"So you go into the bathroom to talk to someone else? You have me to talk to! You don't need anyone but me, got that baby girl?" Jasper's voice goes back to being painfully sweet. You just want to get away from her.

"I can't talk to other people because you say so? And I don't just need you, in fact, I don't need you, you're absolutely insane." You say angrily.

"My baby is being extra snappy today, and Mommy doesn't like it." Jasper growls. She pushes you into the car. You let out a grunt of pain. Jasper gets in as well and she speeds to her house instead of dropping you off at yours while driving the speed limit. You get out of the car and wait for her, wishing you could run away. She gets out of the car and pulls you inside, dragging you to the bedroom. The last thing you want right now.

"My baby's gonna learn to appreciate her Mommy after all she's done for you!"

"Look, I don't want to do this, can you take me home?"

"You are home." Jasper's tone turns dark. You gulp. She rips your shirt off and starts leaving painful hickeys all around your chest. You try to push her away.

"Stop moving or I'll tie you up." Jasper sounds serious. You gulp. She gets off of you and looks for something in her closet. She takes out a two way strapless dildo. She takes her pants off and puts the fat end inside herself. She wastes no time pounding it into you, and by God it feels amazing. You're moaning uncontrollably, despite not wanting it in the first place.

"I knew you'd enjoy this." Jasper growls lowly. She seems close, her thrusts are harder and more erratic. You cry out as you reach your own climax first. Jasper moans as she spills all over the bed herself. She takes the toy out of both of you and lays next to you. You feel disgusted.

"You had so much fun, didn't you? Mommy did." Jasper looks tiredly at you. You frown.

"You're so ungrateful. Mommy's gonna take a nap and a shower, then we'll do round two." Jasper smiles evilly before falling asleep next to you. You stare at the ceiling the whole time.


	7. Dom!Jasper x male!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Oolay-Tiger's audio, "Jasper Goes Native". You should check it out, it's great.

You are enjoying the beach, catching rays and having your little sister splash water on you.  You smile at her. Until someone comes up out of the water, looking around. Your sister screams and hugs you.

"You! Human! Get over here!" She's looking right at you. You peel your sister off of you.

"I'll be fine. I won't let her hurt you." You pat her head. You walk to the definitely not sexy woman wearing a catsuit. You gulp. "Hey..."  
"Look, you gotta help me out, kid. Can you handle a big Quartz like me?" The woman looks like she's giving you bedroom eyes. Jesus, your sister is ten feet away.

"I don't know if I could. You're pretty... Large." You say honestly. And large she is. She's at least two heads taller than you. The woman just laughs.

"Cute. I need you to help me out. I've seen how you humans pleasure each other. I want you to pleasure me like that." She says bluntly. You blush.

"Look, I got my sister over here, I really can't..." You look over to make sure she's still there.

"Then make her leave." The woman growls at you. You walk over to your sister.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to her for a bit more, can you go inside and clean up? Also tell Mom that I'm fine, I'll just be out here."

"Okay!" Your sister gets her stuff and walks over to your house that's only a block away. Then you walk over to the woman staring at you.

"Let's go somewhere more private." The woman grabs your wrist and leads you to a secluded area.

"Hey, I never got your name." You tell her.

"Jasper. Now I want you to start pleasuring me." You both sit down. "I know you stick your... Whatever that is, into the other person. So do that with me."

"Well, you need to touch it first. It needs to be ready for that. Maybe put your mouth on it." You smirk. Jasper frowns.

"Whatever. I'll do it." Jasper pulls your bathing suit down and starts sucking your cock. She's good at it, she can fit all of you into her mouth without it touching her throat. You hold on to her big white hair to try and push her down. She growls in response, which makes you moan. She gives you the look and takes her mouth off of you.

"That was disgusting, and I got no human pleasure from that. And you kept putting some liquid in my mouth."

"That means you're doing a good job. And I really liked it."

"Fucking bitch. Now do that to me, see how you like it." Jasper's clothes go away in a flash. You're impressed. "Come on, do it already!" She stands up and slaps you across the face. You get between her legs and start licking her sopping wet folds. She gasps, not used to this kind of pleasure. You dip your tongue inside her a few times, making her grab your hair and push you closer.

"Fuck yeah, this is great... Now get off of me." Jasper pushes you off of her. You have a big smile on your face, and you're harder than ever.

"Wait... You weren't supposed to enjoy that! You bastard! That was supposed to punish you!"

"You taste great. And you're nice and big." You say, still smiling.

"Well, you didn't! Get on my lap." Jasper sits back down. You do so eagerly. She flips you so you're facing the ground. Then she gives you a nice spank on your ass. You moan and drip precum on her leg. She does it a few more times, and by the end of it, you've turned into a moaning dripping mess. She pushes you off, and she's furious.

"Why the fuck would you like that too?! Come on, just put that inside of me. I'm done with you." Jasper lays down on her back. You smirk and tease her, lightly touching her clit with your fingers.

"Get on with it already!" Jasper practically yells. So you do, and you slide yourself into her huge cunt. "Ugh, yes! Like that! Now harder and faster!" You like her giving you orders. You pound into her, this time much faster.  
"Mmm, you better wait for me to- ah!" Jasper lets out another long moan. You smile.  
"Oh fuck, ahhh, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Jasper's pussy tightens, which makes you almost burst. "Come on human, faster!" You slam into her at a rather unholy speed, and soon enough she's spraying all over your stomach while you release inside of her. You pull out and lay on top of her, in between her breasts, which you wish you paid attention to, because god are they beautiful.

"That was amazing." You say, tired.

"It was, human. I think I'll keep you, so you can serve me however I want you to. Got it?" You're already asleep. Jasper puts your bathing suit back on, phases her clothes back on, and takes you to her base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe trump will be president tomorrow like shit fam what did obama ever do to you


	8. Jasper x reader in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something new. I wish this would happen in real life... Short but just as raunchy.

You are enjoying some coffee at Starbucks. You're sitting in the corner, rather secluded from the general crowd. You get up to throw your trash out, and when you're about to sit down, you see a very beautiful woman sitting by herself. She's looking down at something, so you assume she lost something and is looking for it. Judging by her face, it must have been important. When you go up to talk to her, you can see that she definitely isn't looking for anything. Upon closer inspection, you can see that she's actually pushing a silver bullet vibrator in and out of her. You blush and try to walk away.

"I know you wanna watch." She licks her lips. "My name's Jasper." Jasper makes a soft moan as she slowly pushes in the vibrator.

"Um..." You are at a loss for words.

"I'm so wet, you wanna feel?" Jasper takes the soaked vibrator out. She wipes it clean with a napkin, and then spreads her lips nice and wide.

"I... We're in public..."

"I love having strangers play with me in public. As soon as I saw you check me out, I knew I wanted you. You're cute. Now you know you want to stick your fingers inside of me. I'm all warm, wet, and ready. Or, do you want me to show you first? I bet you're a virgin." Jasper smirks. You are a virgin. How did she know?

"Uh... Show me." You say, sitting next to her. God, this is so strangely erotic. Someone could walk by at any time, maybe a manager. Jasper starts by slowly pushing one finger inside of her, making a small hissing sound as she does so. You can't keep your eyes off of her.

"Look how wet I am baby, ah, my finger is slipping right out!" Jasper's dirty talk makes you start to soak your underwear. But you won't tell her that. You lick your lips and watch some more.

"If you're good, I'll let you lick my fingers clean." Jasper gives you a half lidded stare.

"Well, can I... Can I eat you out? I mean, only if you want to."

"What a respectable little girl you are. Of course you can, get under the table and we'll go from there." Jasper looks a bit surprised. You get under the table and look up at her. Damn, she really is wet. "What I'm going to do is I'll put the vibrator inside, and all you'll have to do is focus on my clit and the area around that." Jasper pushes her vibrator all the way in, and you get to work licking her, the constant thought of being found out nagging you. But it only makes you desire this gorgeous woman even more. You suck on her clit eagerly, making her moan. You notice she's holding back her moans, which makes the whole situation even more hot. You lick her faster, moving your tongue in a zigzag motion. Jasper can't get enough of that, and soon she reaches her climax. This makes the vibrator easier to pull out of her. You pull it out, lick it clean, and sit next to her.

"Great job, are you sure that's your first try?" Jasper kisses you. You nod. "Here baby, I'll give you my number so we can do this again. This time privately." Jasper winks at you.


	9. Transgirl!Jasper x transmale!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin off of my other story, Beauty Isn't Just Skin Deep. It is NOT canon to the story. (Tbh I'd be so sad if Jasper cut ties with Peri in the story) There's a slight mommy kink in this one. I believe WolfyGirl requested this? Hope you all enjoy!

Peridot just left to hang out with a good friend. You're in your room. Jasper knocks on your door.

"C- come in." You say nervously. Jasper comes in with a bra and some sweat pants. You blush and look away.

"Hey beautiful." Jasper walks over to you.

"Um... What are you doing?" You ask.

"Come in my room." You follow Jasper into her room. She sits on the bed and taps the spot next to her, encouraging you to sit next to her. You do so.

"Aren't you a sexy little thing." Jasper runs her hand on your arm.

"No, not really..." You look at her.

"You are." Jasper pulls the blanket over the two of you. You look down and see that she's a bit "excited". She cuddles with you, making it press against your leg. You try to shift so she isn't, but she just laughs and presses it on your leg again. She slowly grinds on you, basically humping your leg. You watch her as she does so. When she notices you watching, she exaggerates her movements. Then she moves so you're grinding against each other. You moan and try to get her closer to you. 

"Heh... This'll be a lot better." Jasper pulls her pants down before doing the same to you. She grinds on you again, but this time it's a lot warmer and a lot wetter. You groan softly. You feel her hitting the right spot.

"Jasper..." You breathe.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this? I was checking you out since day one."

"I thought you were beautiful when I saw you, but you were with Peridot, I thought I didn't have a chance."

"Now look at you. I'm glad we broke up." Jasper smiles. She takes your hand and puts it on her. "Please, I just want to feel you, then we can fuck." You blush at her choice of words.

"I'd love to savor every moment of you." You start stroking her. She's big and heavy, and can't stop leaking. And to think, you caused all this. You tighten your grip and stroke her a bit faster. Jasper moans and starts kissing your neck. You enjoy this a little too much. You start to fondle her a bit, running your hand over her curves.

"Babe, can we please... Oh, mmm, I want to be inside you." Jasper sounds desperate. That just turns you on more.

"Please... I need you." You take your hand off of her and lick your fingers. She tastes good. You like it. Now Jasper is teasing your entrance with the head of her cock. You can feel how big she is, and you just want her inside of you.

"Please..." You moan.

"Please what?"

"Please f-fuck me..."

"Mmmm, I can do that." Jasper licks her lips and slowly pushes into you. She's stretching you out beautifully, despite it hurting a little. But hey, you would rather it hurt, that means it's going to be a lot more satisfying later on. Jasper's about halfway in when you tell her to stop moving.

"Is my dick too big for you?" Jasper coos.

"No! Just stay there for a bit." You get embarrassed. Jasper laughs and starts to feel up your legs. She massages your thighs, then gives one of them a little pinch. You make a yelping sound.

"Cute. You ready baby boy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." You say. Jasper starts pushing in again, and it doesn't take long for her to completely fill you up. You think you're in heaven. "Mmm, start moving..." You moan. Jasper smiles and slowly slides out of you before pushing in again. It's embarrassing how good this feels, and you can't stop the moans from pouring out of you.

"You like my big cock don't you? I bet you've never had a lady that could really please you. I mean, fingers and tongue are nice, but this? Mmmm, this is so much better." Jasper quickens her pace ever so slightly. Your string of moans keep coming out.

"Jasper.... Ahhhh, fuck..."

"You want me to go faster? I can go faster." Jasper gets considerably faster. Your moans get louder and more obscene. Jasper reaches down to kiss you.

"You've got such a tight hole, Mommy's gonna cum soon." Jaaper whispers in your ear. The new word makes you blush.

"Me too, please, harder..." You beg. Jasper is pounding into you, whispering moans and obscenities in your ear. You're the first to cum, screaming out your release.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna- Mommy's gonna blow..." Jasper groans and soon she's spilling inside of you. Good thing you're on the pill. After, she pulls out and cuddles you.

"Oh my god..." You feel like that's all you can say. Jasper chuckles.

"That was great. So great." Jasper massages your back.

"I didn't realize I had a mommy kink until tonight." You laugh.

"That just kinda... Slipped out. But I'll definitely use it more if you like it. I know I love it." Jasper kisses you. You both smile and fall asleep.


	10. submissive!jasper x Dom!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble featuring watersports. Enjoy!

It's a perfect sunny day, not too cold but not too hot. You decide to enjoy the day and go to the park for the afternoon. There's hardly anyone here, except for a few people walking dogs. Shame. Out of the corner of your eye you see a very attractive woman approach you. She's very thick in all the right places, and long blonde hair down to the small of her back.

"Excuse me, do you know where the closest bathroom is?" She looks desperate. You smile at her, an idea forming in your head.

"You're pretty cute."

"Thank you miss, but I really have to find a bathroom-"

"Relax, sit with me for a bit. It's a beautiful day out. My name's (y/n)." You pat the spot next to you. The woman reluctantly sits down.

"Mine's Jasper. I can't stay here long- ah, I really have to go..." Jasper shifts in her seat. You almost feel bad for her. Almost.

"It would be really hot if you wet yourself." You look down at her thighs.

"These are new jeans, I can't..."

"That's the only thing stopping you? The fact that you have new pants?"  You chuckle lowly.

"Well, um, I didn't mean it like that, can you please let me go?"

"Come with me, let's go somewhere more private." You lead your new friend to a very secluded location where no one can see you. You both sit facing each other. You crawl onto her lap and grope her breasts for a bit. After that you finally unbutton her pants.

"Look, these are new-"

"Do you want this?" You ask her.

"Please, I need this..." Jasper moans as you slowly put your hand down her pants, rubbing her through her underwear.

"I knew it." You chuckle. Jasper is reduced to a moaning panting mess.

"I really can't hold it in much longer..." Jasper moans. 

"You can't? Are you gonna piss yourself like the little bitch you are?"

"Ohhh, yeeessss..." Jasper puts her head on your shoulder. You can feel her leaking, but it's no where near as much as you would like.

"Relax, let everything out baby. I'll get you new pants, just let go for me." You coax her. You rub her faster with more pressure.

"I'm gonna let everything out if you keep doing that..." Jasper leaks a bit more.

"Let it out. Show me how much, of a slut you are." You whisper in her ear. Soon enough, she's lost all control and is wetting her new jeans and the grass below her.

"Good girl, good girl." You smile at Jasper. After she's done, she gives you a smile.

"I loved that." Jasper blushes.

"Me too. Now, I'll get you pants if you give me your number." You chuckle.

"Of course." Jasper smiles.


End file.
